


Companionship

by Harukami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki notices Koujaku pining for Aoba, and, knowing Koujaku is probably nervous about the idea of experimenting with a guy, takes matters into his own hands.</p>
<p>(I JUST WANTED TO WRITE SOME FWB SMUT OK)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companionship

Aoba grins back at them, waving as he slings Ren's carrying bag over his shoulder. "Bye guys," he calls. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That's a surprisingly small list," Mizuki calls back. "Wish you'd take 'joining a Rib team' off it, though!"

Koujaku laughs as Aoba half-turns back and makes a rude gesture. "You wish," Aoba calls, and waves again as he jogs off.

"I do wish," Mizuki sighs, giving Koujaku a _you know how it is_ look, and as he turns he catches the look on Koujaku's face as he watches Aoba leave. "...You wish too, huh?"

"Huh? Ah--" Koujaku blinks, apparently coming back to himself, and turns his suave smile on Mizuki, eyelids heavy and lips curling. "Yeah, something like that. The guys are always asking about when Aoba's going to join, but you know how he is."

Mizuki smiles, not for a moment dismissing what he just saw. "I do. Chronically unattached, that's Aoba."

"Yeah..."

"Relationships too. He hasn't really gone out with anyone since he was a teen," Mizuki says, making it sound offhand.

"I've noticed..."

Mizuki says, "Not like you'd know what that's like, with a woman on both arms at every possible opportunity."

"Hey, hey, none on them right now," Koujaku protests with a laugh.

"But if we headed back into my territory, I bet you'd have three Dry Juice ladies hanging off you in a heartbeat," Mizuki says. 

Koujaku just smiles. "Going back?"

Mizuki considers, but the loneliness and sadness is hanging around Koujaku in an almost tangible air, and besides, he's in too good a mood from going out with friends to expect that he could go back and not notice how there were fewer people there than there used to be at this time of the evening. So he smiles as well and says, "Nah. want to go back to my place?"

"The bar?"

For some reason, Koujaku is always reluctant to come into Mizuki's bar and tattoo parlor. Mizuki says, "I was thinking my apartment. Might stop off at the bar to grab a bottle or two, though."

"Put like that, who could say no?"

So they head back. His apartment is actually not far from his bar, so Koujaku waits outside, chats up some ladies on the street as Mizuki swings inside to grab some things, then kisses their hands in parting as they head back to Mizuki's place. 

When they get inside, Koujaku chuckles. "What a mess."

"I'd have cleaned up if I was _planning_ to have people over," Mizuki protests. "Oi, it's not like your place is totally tidy. Is it?"

"Actually, I pride myself on keeping it spotless. I never know when I'll have people over."

"Girls, you mean."

"People, _people_. But, no, I wouldn't show a lady a messy apartment," Koujaku agrees. "You should be more careful. If I was a lady you brought home, I'd be horrified right now."

Mizuki huffs. "Rude talk from someone about to drink my alcohol. Maybe I wouldn't bring home ladies who'd get worked up over a little clutter."

"A _little_?"

"Quiet from the peanut gallery. Go grab some glasses," Mizuki says, and takes a seat at his low table.

Despite his commentary, Koujaku digs up clean glasses with no trouble, and comes to join him. Mizuki pours, and they drink in a while with casual chatter before Koujaku turns the subject back again:

"Come to think of it, I've never seen you take a lady home at all."

"I'm discreet in my affairs."

"Be real with me, you into ladies?"

Mizuki laughs a little into his cup, and drains it, pouring himself another. "I'm into both, albeit less fervently with either than you are with women."

"Huh," Koujaku says. "I had no idea."

"That would be the aforementioned discreetness," Mizuki points out. "What about you?"

Koujaku frowns a little. "Me?"

"You into men?"

It's the most delicate way he can think of to approach what he saw earlier with Aoba, and for a moment he sees embarrassment cross Koujaku's face. "Excuse me," he protests, laughing, and then says, "Well, I've thought about it. What's the term, bicurious?"

"That's the term," Mizuki agrees. "Anyone particular?"

"...You completely noticed, didn't you?"

"I completely noticed," Mizuki says, a bit dry. "You might have a chance, you know. Aoba's bi. He's gone out with a few guys; one of them was even on my team."

"I -- can't," Koujaku says. "He's -- we were childhood friends, you know? It'd be too weird. Besides, I don't want to experiment with _Aoba_. What if it turned out I wasn't into it at all?"

Mizuki shrugs, nursing his drink. He could see it. "...Want a handjob?"

"Hah?"

"Don't get worried," Mizuki says with a laugh. "I'm only interested in you as a friend -- I'm not looking for anything."

"Jeez," Koujaku says, and drains his drink. "...Sure, why not. Just a handjob?"

"Just a handjob."

Koujaku puts his glass down. "Sounds reasonable," he says, so Mizuki refills his drink and slides over.

When Koujaku picks his glass back up, Mizuki clinks his to it, and leans against him comfortably, sliding a hand into Koujaku's lap, pushing his yukata aside to press his hand to the front of his jeans. 

With a startled noise that turns into a laugh, Koujaku turns his head a little, drinking, and shuffles back a little against the wall to lean on it. "Haa..."

"Still fine?"

"You don't need to check on me, you know," Koujaku says, and tilts his hips a little into the touch.

Mizuki massages him through his pants for a while at first, drinking, leaning on the wall next to him, feeling Koujaku harden under his touch, Koujaku's breaths getting heavier, eyelids lowering as he glances aside at Mizuki.

As Mizuki pulls his hand away just enough to unbutton Koujaku's jeans and start to draw the zipper down, Koujaku shifts. "Let me reciprocate."

There's a nice hum in his voice, arousal altering the tone, and Mizuki shivers a little as he hears it. Damn, but Koujaku has always been too attractive for his own good. "You sure?"

"I am pretty sure your cock won't burn my hand or anything."

"Yeah, yeah," Mizuki says. "Well, I'm up for it."

"I noticed," Koujaku says, and presses his hand to Mizuki's erection once, briefly, before undoing his pants.

They both take hold of each other's cocks, and Mizuki lets out a noise of unrestrained pleasure. Koujaku's fingers are long and firm and nicely callused, and talented at, apparently, more than hairdressing. He curls his own fingers firmly and begins to stroke Koujaku, regular and firm, not holding back or teasing.

"Yeah, that's good," Koujaku mutters. "A little faster -- ah -- yeah, there--"

Mizuki lets Koujaku guide him into the pace that works for him; Koujaku doesn't need any guidance, not so much a natural at handjobs -- the angle does seem awkward for him -- but like he was paying attention to Mizuki's pace on him, was assuming (correctly) that it was Mizuki's preferred pace, that the way Mizuki's fingers twist was the way Mizuki likes it on himself.

It's good, and he thrusts into the rough grip of Koujaku's hand, bracing himself against the wall so he can move more easily, his own hand picking up the pace as Koujaku moves with him, as Koujaku's breaths thicken and make ragged, broken sounds so close next to his ear.

Koujaku's palm passes over the head of his cock as his wrist twists, and it feels amazing, but suddenly something just pops into Mizuki's head, and he lets out a hoarse chuckle.

"--What? No good?"

"It's good, it's good. Just -- 'One touch of his fingers is enough to send you to heaven'--"

Koujaku snorts, then starts to laugh, and suddenly it's even better; they're both laughing as they jerk each other off, and Koujaku is still laughing as he comes, as he spatters a bit on the table, gets Mizuki's fingers slick. 

"I can't -- believe you -- brought that up," Koujaku pants, still chuckling as his orgasm fades, tears of mirth in his eyes, and Mizuki tries to retort but can't, moaning instead as he presses his hips up and comes.

Koujaku strokes him through it, smiling at him fondly, and Mizuki sinks down with a sigh after a long moment, pleasure ebbing, his open pants rolling awkwardly against him. 

"Maybe your reputation is the problem, if that comes up during sex," Mizuki says, sprawled. "I can't be the first person who thought it."

"The first one who said it, though. Tissues?"

"Hang on, I'll get them," Mizuki says. "You pour the next round."

"Mm." Koujaku's smiling now, relaxed. "Can do."

Looks like his first experiment with men went well, Mizuki thinks; regardless, he's happier now, and it's good to see.


End file.
